Battle Scars
by Winter's Dance
Summary: Just a short YaoxKiku ChinaxJapan drabble I wrote. I suck at summaries. Sorry. Please enjoy!


For my first fic, this is just something short to start me off. I appologise if it's horrible or if it flits from topic to topic too much. Criticism and even flames ((within reason. As long as they're about the writing and not pairings or something)) are most welcome!

I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia, unfortunately.

Please enjoy and review! Arrigato!

Rating: PG (I believe)

Characters: Yao (China) and Japan (Kiku)

Pairings: ChinaxJapan

Yao stumbled over to where Kiku was sitting. Finally, _finally_ the stupid conference was over. His whole body ached from the political struggles that had taken place over the course of the meeting. It seemed all of China was arguing and fighting over the discussed topics. Yao simply walked over to where Kiku was sitting (looking very serious while sitting in the shade of a sakura tree) and fell over next to the younger boy.

Kiku regarded his friend strangely. Yao could be quite strange at times, and this journey away from the familiar often unnerved Kiku, who was still not quite stable after all the culture shock he had been subjected to. "Yao…what are you doing?"

Without moving, he replied, "I'm tired and every part of me aches from internal struggle. My back hurts so badly ~aru…" Kiku fidgeted with his hands like a nervous child. "Is there anything I could do to, ah, help?"

You could not see the smile because Yao was laying face-down, but it was there. "You could, maybe, massage my back ~aru?" He exhaled sharply as shots were exchanged somewhere.

Something in Kiku made his say yes, but he was unsure what little voice was talking. He simply nodded and started to rub Yao's shoulders.

The boy who was China and also Yao sighed calmly. Kiku was much nicer when it came to this sort of thing than, say, Ivan. Yao's nation was always arguing with itself and his back tended to be in pain more often than not. He had asked almost everybody for a massage at least once. Germany and Russia had made his back hurt more than it had at the beginning, but Kiku was very calm, his small fingers rubbing in circles.

Inside, Japan was shaking. Part of him was feeling very awkward by this whole experience, and part of him was enjoying it a bit too much. It was the latter part that scared the living daylights out of him. Also, the whole implied meaning behind a massage just freaked him out.

"Erm, I'm done!" Kiku was blushing, but only slightly. Yao sat up for all of ten seconds, which was more than enough time for him to take off his shirt and lay back down. "W-what was that for?!" The small Japanese boy had gotten three shades paler (if such a thing was even possible). His older friend was calmer. "It's just a massage ~aru. It's nothing to serious."

Kiku looked away and began to massage the immortal's back. He continued until Yao let out a pained, "Oh!" Japan stopped. "Please don't massage there," stated Yao, wincing again. "I think you know why ~aru."

Kiku looked down on the pale white back. The skin would have been almost flawless if not for the rope-like scar that ran diagonally across its surface. Kiku gasped. He knew this scar all too well—it had been his sword that had severed ligament from bone, cut through flesh and blood. "Yao-kun…" His voice trailed off. There was no way to put what he meant into words correctly, no way to say what he was feeling. Somehow, sorry didn't seem good enough.

But the older boy understood. "It's fine. Really! I mean, it's not like you're going to do it again…" He relaxed for a second time while Kiku massaged his back, careful to avoid the scar in the middle.

The sun was setting, and by this time Yao had his jacket back on and was sitting next to Kiku, who had calmed down considerably. It was getting cold outside, and the sat as close to one another as was possible without actually touching. The sun was setting slowly, taking the last bit of warmth with it.

Kiku started shivering first. It had been a really stupid move to forget a jacket, but there was nothing he could do about it now. Yao was a little bit cold, but he had remembered a jacket and a blanket (he always came prepared for the worst) so he was actually quite warm.

"How much longer," Kiku asked, teeth chattering, "Before we can return inside?" Yao just shook his head. "Not until the other countries are finished discussing what they are going to do with us ~aru." Kiku continued to shiver, and Yao couldn't help feeling bad for the smaller nation. He scooted closer to Japan, and wrapped the blanket around them both.

For once, Kiku relaxed. It didn't matter what happened or who saw them at this point, he thought to himself. "Arrigato, Yao-kun. And after all I've done to you…" The older boy smacked the back of Kiku's head. "Stop beating yourself up ~aru! The animosity between us happened a long time ago—this is a new era! As long as it never happens again, we'll get along fine ~aru."

Kiku let himself be pulled into a hug, let himself snuggle closer to the other boy, let the silent tears fall and moisten the frozen earth. Yao simply held him and let him cry, running pale fingers through raven hair. Because no matter what happened, they would always have one another, would always have someone to lean on.

Yao kissed Kiku—briefly, but sweetly. The younger boy's icy heart seemed to melt completely, and he curled up with his older love. They fell asleep this way, twined about one another, each hoping that he could protect the other with his very life.

Three hours later, England and France came out looking for the Asian countries.

"Japan! China! We need you to continue the meeting so I can go home and sleep!" Arthur shouted brusquely. Francis promptly stuck out his foot to trip the obnoxiously loud nation and shut him up in the process.

"Shut up you bastard! Look!" He pointed to where Yao and Kiku sat, under the tree, still curled up with one another.

"Isn't that cute?!" exclaimed Francis as Arthur rose to his feet. "Just look at them! Who would've thought that this would happen?" He smiled to himself.

Arthur sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, well, this doesn't change the fact that we still have to keep this meeting moving along! I'll wake them up." He shook Yao's shoulder gently. The Asian nation opened his eyes and nodded.

"You two go back—I'll take care of Kiku." Both Francis and Arthur agreed eager to be out of the cold. They ran back towards the building as fast as they could.

Kiku looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, his lips curled up in a slight smile. But he was shaking slightly as Yao picked him up. _Must be another one of those earthquakes. He'll feel better when he's inside and warm_. He kissed Kiku's forehead gently.

Though he was shaking from the tremors, Kiku smiled inwardly. The world seemed so much brighter when he was close to Yao.

And with that as his last thought, he fell back to sleep.


End file.
